


It had better be worth my while

by jalapeno_jazz



Series: Madame Minister [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_jazz/pseuds/jalapeno_jazz
Summary: Well...what would you do with a clear spot in the schedule?





	It had better be worth my while

_3:30pm - Malfoy Industries - Draco Malfoy's Office_

 

He grinned as soon as he heard her heels on the tile in the hallway outside his office. He’d know her footsteps anywhere. He looked outside, catching her wave a lazy hand at his secretary who had just started to stand.

“Hello Violet, I’m here to see my husband. Please make sure we’re not disturbed.”

She strode into his office and flicked her hand to close and lock the door wandlessly, adding in a _Muffliato_ and silencing charm for good measure. She didn’t cross the room towards him, but instead headed directly for the couch. She looked up at him as she shrugged off her robes and he immediately spotted the determined, almost feral look in her eyes.

“I’ve got exactly one hour before my next meeting. Let’s do this.”

Who was he to argue?

 

Fifty minutes later, he watched as she finished pinning up her unruly curls and straightened her robes one last time. She looked just as she did before she had crossed his threshold, other than the hint of rosiness coloring her cheeks. She leaned over and kissed him before heading back towards the door.

“Exactly what I needed. Thank you.”

She undid the enchantments with a wave and strode down the hall once again, heels clacking with each step.

“Thank you, Violet,” she murmured as she passed.

 

He ran his hand through his hair and straightened his tie as she turned the corner, heading out of his line of sight. Oi, he needed a nap.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a short hint of fun. The next one is longer. I promise. :)


End file.
